We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)
"We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)" is a song from The Lion Guard episode "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots". It is sung by Jasiri and Kion as they come to realize how alike they are. Lyrics : Kion: : You think that life is one big game : You joke, you laugh, you take no blame : I'm telling you, there's just no way that we're the same. : Jasiri: : You got to look past what you see : Try not to judge so easily : Believe it or not you're a lot like me : Say, believe it or not you're a lot like me! : Sisi ni sawa means we're the same : Sisi ni sawa! : Kion: : I hear what you're saying : But you need to explain : Sisi ni sawa! : Jasiri: : At the end of the day it's like water and rain : Sisi ni sawa : We are the same! : Maybe I laugh, maybe you purr : But take a look under the fur : Deep in our heart is what matters for sure! : Sisi ni sawa! : Cuz we both know a higher call : Like every creature big and small : The Circle of Life should be what's guiding us all! : The Circle of Life will guide us all! : Sisi ni sawa means we're the same : Sisi ni sawa! : Kion: : Though you've got your spots : and I have a mane! : Jasiri: : At the end of the day, it's like water and rain : Sisi ni sawa : We are the same : Kion/Jasiri: : Sisi ni sawa : We are the same : Sisi ni sawa! : Kion: : Never thought that we'd see eye to eye! : Jasiri: : I can't imagine why : It's very easy if you try! : Sisi ni sawa! : Kion: : Still to me they're brand new thoughts : Not to judge hyenas by their spots! : Jasiri: : Sisi ni sawa! : Sisi ni sawa means we're the same : Kion: : Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain : Sisi ni sawa! : Jasiri/Kion: : At the end of the day, it's like water and rain : Sisi ni sawa : We are the same : Sisi ni sawa! : Sisi na sawa means we're the same : Sisi ni sawa! : Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain : Sisi ni sawa! : At the end of the day, it's like water and rain : Sisi ni sawa : We are the same : Sisi ni sawa! : Sisi ni sawa : We are the same : Jasiri: : Sisi ni sawa : We are the same Trivia * Disney Channel Australia/New Zealand lists this song as being titled Not That Different.1 * The song has been nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Original Song.2 * At 2:08 Kion can be heard shouting "woah" in the background even though he is still singing his lines. Category:Music Category:The Lion Guard Soundtrack Category:Season One Songs